starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cazador de Jedi/Leyendas
Un Cazador de Jedi es un ser o un robot especializado en matar jedis. thumb|200px|right|Darth Vader, un reputado cazador de jedis. Descripción Algunos cazadores eran sensibles a la Fuerza, y la utilizaban para exterminar jedis. La mayoría de los cazadores Jedi sensibles a la fuerza fueron miembros de las sectas del Lado oscuro y los grupos que eran enemigos tradicionales de los Jedi, normalmente los Sith. Otros fueron jedis conducidos al lado oscuro por desafortunados acontecimientos traumáticos, y, creyendo que sus tutores anteriores eran responsables, decidieron utilizar su odio en contra de la Orden Jedi. Algunos ejemplos de tales seres fueron Asajj Ventress, Aurra Sing, o el Lord Sith Darth Vader. thumb|left|210px|Grievous como un cazador de jedis. Algunos cazadores Jedi eran seres comunes y corrientes con cuerpos muy aumentada por mejoras cibernéticas que les permiten competir con los Jedi en el nivel físico. El ejemplo más frecuente fue el líder militar de la CSI el General Grievous. Grievous estaba equipado con miembros cibernéticos que esclavizavan su cerebro. Además aumentaban sus reflejos y precisión a niveles sobrehumanos, y en gran medida un cuerpo mecánico que le proporcionó velocidad, fuerza y resistencia inigualables. Podría decirse que Darth Vader podría ser considerado un ejemplo de un cazador de Jedi cíborg, por que su traje blindado le proporcionó alguna resistencia a los golpes de sable de luz, y sus prótesis le proporcionaron una fortaleza muy aumentada. Había también toda serie de androides creado específicamente para matar y cazar a los Jedi, droides como no podía ser detectados a través de la Fuerza, debido a su naturaleza inorgánica, y debido a la velocidad de las máquinas, podrían demostrar la velocidad y los reflejos necesarios para competir con los Jedi. Ejemplos de estos droides incluido el MagnaGuardia IG-100 y los Droidekas aunque estos últimos no fueron originalmente diseñados con la caza Jedi en mente. Más preocupante, sin embargo, algunas criaturas han sido cultivados específicamente, y se desarrolló a la caza Jedi, tales como la voxyn y terentatek. Estas criaturas a menudo tenían sus tendencias agresivas mucho mayor por la modificación de cerebro y condicionamiento, y sus cuerpos específicamente desarrollado para permitir a una increíble velocidad o la fuerza. Algunos, como el terentatek, fueron manipulados genéticamente para desarrollar placas de armadura pesada que proporcionan una protección limitada contra los sables de luz. Tambien algunas criaturas fueron entrenadas para esta función. Tenían una conducta agresiva y eran resistentes a los sables láser. thumb|210px|right|Darth Vader entrando en el templo jedi Sin embargo, muchos cazadores no eran usuarios de la Fuerza. Estos cazadores tenían la hablilidad y el tacto para eliminar al jedi. Algunos cazadores expertos utilizaban armas especipicas para eliminar jedis.Los lanzallamas, por ejemplo, también funcionaban bien, ya que las llamas no podían ser bloqueadas por sables de luz, a pesar de que podrían ser desviadas por la Fuerza, pero esto necesitaba un esfuerzo considerable. Los dardos envenenados de calidad eran demasiado silenciosos y rápidos para poder contrarrestar el ataque. Estas armas eran de uso limitado en un campo de batalla a gran escala, pero mortales contra un Jedi. La recogida de los sables láser de los Jedi vencidos también era una actividad común entre los cazadores de jedis. El cazarrecompensas Boba Fett era conocido por recoger sables láser. Algunos cazadores también hacían uso personal de los sables de luz recogido, como Aurra Sing o el General Grievous. Historia , un Cazador de Jedi]] Al final de los Cien Años de Oscuridad, los cazadores de Jedi ayudaron a derrotar a los Jedis Oscuros en la Batalla de Corbos. En la Guerra Civil Jedi. El General Grievous fue uno de los cazadores de Jedi más temido, mató a numerosos Jedi en combate de sable de luz en el transcurso de las Guerras Clon. Además, no era sensible a la Fuerza. Tras el final de las Guerras Clon, los soldados clon de la Legión 501 fueron puestos al servicio de Darth Vader que se convirtió en el cazador Jedi más famoso en la historia galáctica. Tras la caída del Imperio Galáctico, los Jedi disfrutaron de un breve tiempo de paz, hasta que los yuuzhan vong invadieron la galaxia. Estos guerreros extragalácticos conscientes de que su mayor amenaza provenia de los Jedi los yuuzhan vong se convirtieron en cazadores jedi. Cazadores de Jedi famosos Sensibles a la fuerza *Darth Nihilus *Darth Sion *Darth Vader *Jerec *Arden Lyn *Aurra Sing *Mara Jade *Galen Marek *Asajj Ventress *Atton Rand *Adeptos del lado oscuro *Sedriss QL *Asesinos Sith *Manos del Emperador *Antinnis Tremayne *Guardias Sombra del Emperador Droides *MaganaGuardias *HK-47 *HK-51 *IG-88 Cyborgs *Durge *Grievous Criaturas genéticamente modificadas *Terentateks *Voxyns Otros *Boushh *Breela *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Irek Ismaren *Del Korrot *Mika *Atton Rand *Sherruk *Zuckuss Apariciones *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Entrenched'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' }} Fuentes *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi